young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Percival Renfield
The Draculas' servant and dogsbody, Renfield is a disgusting specimen who likes nothing more than eating maggots and nothing less than "breathers". He does all that he can to help the Count, but tends to get things wrong. He is fairly skilled at alchemy, although not, as is discovered in one episode, as good as his father. Personality Renfield does all he can to help the Count, but tends to get things wrong. He is fairly skilled at alchemy, although not, as is discovered in one episode, as good as his father. He also appears to enjoy cross-dressing; he apparently stole a dress from Ingrid, and claimed that he looked 'absolutely stunning in sequins', to the bemusement of all. He once accidentally fell in love with Van Helsing while he was dressed as a woman, despite the fact that Van Helsing had not shaved his beard before putting on the disguise. This says a great deal about his level of intelligence. Series 1 & 2 In series 1 Renfield wore disgustingly dirty peasant clothes. His hair was patchy but long, and his face was covered in dirt and large warts. Renfield was 'mindwiped' at the end of series 2, along with all the other breathers. Series 3 In series 3 Renfield still works for the Count despite the fact that he doesn't believe in vampires. No matter how many times the Count tells him what they are, he forgets. He believes their habit of sleeping in coffins is eccentric, but is not in the least bit suspicious. His appearance has improved greatly from series 2. His head is shaved bald and all the warts are gone. When Ingrid falls ill, Vlad restores Renfield's memory so that he can create a cure. After regaining his memory, Renfield remains a loyal servant, but he asks on numerous occasions to be turned into a Vampire. Series 4 In Series 4 Renfield aids Vlad by making a Soy Blood concoction. Unfortunately he uses Transylvanian Pigweed, a natural sedative. Series 5 In Series 5 Renfield helps guard the Magister Maleficorum and saves the life of the Draculas multiple times, not that the Count is thankful. In "Bite Me" Ingrid pours the whole bottle of Backbone potion into Renfield's drink. Renfield then takes over the security system. With control over the entire house, Renfield holds his master to ransom, finally forcing the Count to bite him. Renfield then turns into a vampire. In "The Darkest Hour" Renfield is shown to be struggling with his new vampire powers. He finds it difficult to shapeshift. When trying to become a bat, Renfield turns into smoke. Later in the episode Renfield becomes part of the plan to rescue Vlad from the Vampire High Council. With the encouragement of Sally, George and Piers, Renfield finally turns into a bat and flies to Transylvania. There he helps Ingrid and Talitha stop the walls from closing in on Vlad Dracular and the Count Dracular. Category:Offical Characters Category:Vampire Category:Males Category:Human Category:Renfield Category:Half-fang